Yami Chaos
by SetoFanatic
Summary: In the middle of the night, Shadi calles to warn Everyone not to use their Mellineum Itmes, For the Yami Chaos Disease has spread!
1. Yami Chaos C I

Disclaimer: I dont own any of these shows or charactors. This is under Yu-Gi-Oh, when its got a ton of shows. Please dont mind ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yvonne: YAY! Another Ficcy! ^_^  
  
Yami Yvonne: So far you started about..... 6 of them, three of which went up, Only ONE was finished. woot.  
  
Yvonne: Oh stop Being so GLUM yami! Why dont you go to the store and get some Sugar or somthing? That'll liven you up.  
  
Yami Yvonne: O_O SSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGAARR!!! **sprints away to the store**  
  
Yvonne: we wont see her for a while. Anywho, lets start our Fanfic! no?  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yvonne : **lieing almost asleep** Must... stay.... Awwaaakke..............  
  
Quistis: Dont fall asleep yet! Theres only three more hours untill Dawn. Dont you want to stay awake for 24 hours?  
  
Yvonne: Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusst.... Stay .... awake....  
  
Phone: RING RIINNG  
  
Quistis: who would that be at THIS hour??? **picks up phone** Hello?  
  
Mysterious person: You have ont of the Mellinum itmes. You were ment for it... I can feel it. Do not use it, I tell you. If you do, all may be lost. Also, Your sister Yvonne may not either.  
  
Quistis: Shadi?  
  
Shadi: WHAT??? **Hung up**  
  
Quistis: weird. Yugi?? What are you doing up?!?  
  
Yugi: **In his Pagamas, with little teddie bears on them, and very sleepy** The light is keeping me awake. What are you guys Doing, anyway??  
  
Yvonne: Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuussttttt staaayy aaaawaaaaaake....  
  
Yugi: Your not trying to stay up for 24 hours, are you??!  
  
Quistis: Yeah... What you gonna do about it??  
  
Yugi: **Turns off the light**  
  
Quistis: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Yvonne: **Snore**  
  
Quistis: **turns on light**  
  
Yvonne: **sleeping**  
  
Quistis: Oh, sheesh. **turns out light**  
  
**Hours later**  
  
yvonne: **YAAAAWWNN!!** Who called last night, Hey Quist?  
  
Quistis: Shadi. Anyway, Lets go to bed.  
  
Yvonne: No! Tell me what he said!  
  
Quistis: Maybe later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yvonne: sorry for the Sleeping thing, I needed somthing. Anyway, I like the shadi Call! ^_^ The plot is that When they use their itmes, That Their Super Sphyco Yamis will run amuck! Read more!  
  
Yamiyvonne: **Comes back, Obviosly Sugar high** LKKLJBHFD:JBlsjbaljbfjbelkjbaBSNFKJBSFELFSLEBIAILSFBLSFJBSFBSJFBSEBFLJKBSBHUAAAAAAAAHSSO;AN  
  
Yvonne: O_O;;... Read and reveiw! Oh, and I wont continue this fic untill I have 3 good reveiws. So I know its OK ^_^ R+R!!!! 


	2. Yami Chaos C II

Yvonne: Hello, and Welcome back to my Story, Yami Chaos! You may check out any other of my stories too.  
  
So... for those people who reveiwd, Thank you! Now Ill start again with the storie...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*___* or **______**= actions. //___//=thoughts. ::___::= Mental Link  
  
Yvonne: *wakes up* huh? Oh yeah... The contest! Aw man, I lost!  
  
Quistis: oh well, I guess you owe Joey five bucks then.  
  
Yvonne: ME???? YOU MADE THE BET!  
  
Quistis: not my problem. *walkes away.*  
  
Yvonne: Oh well... Hmm... Maybe I can get some emmbarrasing memories to get back at her with... **holds up the Mellineium Bracer and Uses its power, But suddenly Somthing goes terribly wrong**  
  
Yvonne: WHAT??? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
**turnes into Yami yvonne**  
  
Yami Yvonne: *has the Yami Curse, so has absolutely no controll over her actions!* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! HIKARI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?????? *leaps about the Mouto's house, torching everything with a flamethrower* oh my GOD! I've got the Disease!!  
  
**you see Yami Yugi Leaping about, With a sledge hammer and breaking everything!**  
  
Yami: Dont Fight it, Yvonne! It will Dominate you untill Its passed and you form Immune to it!  
  
Yami Yvonne: //Oh, Hikari. What are we stuck in Now????//  
  
Yvonne: ::Yami! Im so sorry! I had no Idea this would Happen... Let me see whats going on.::  
  
Yami Yvonne: ::Fine, Baka Hikari.::  
  
Yvonne: ::OH MY GOD!!!!! WHATS GOING ON???::  
  
Yami Yvonne: ::I cant Controll Myself, You Baka!::  
  
Yvonne: ::stop calling me a Baka, you Baka!!::  
  
Yami Yvonne: ::Fine, Sheesh.::  
  
Yami Yugi: Yami yvonne! There is a way to fight the Horrible Disease! Do as I do... **grabs a nearby Non broken lamp and hits himself on the head, and falles to the floor unconcious...**  
  
Yami Yvonne: Like I'd do THAT!  
  
Yugi: **speaking through his Yami's unconcious form** Its a Tempararry Solution. Untill Kaolla Figures a good way out of this.  
  
Yami Yvonne: KAOLLA?? FROM LOVE HINA??? (A/N I do not own love hina!)  
  
Yugi: is that bad?  
  
Kaolla: WEEEEEE!! Hello Yuugi! How are you today?  
  
Yugi: KAOLLA! get looking for a CURE!!!!!  
  
Kaolla: Cure? Cure for what, little Yugi?  
  
Yami Yvonne: See?  
  
yvonne: ::say Hi to Kaolla for me!::  
  
Yami Yvonne: ::No, you Baka!::  
  
Yvonne: ::I told you to STOP CALLING ME THAT!!::  
  
Yami Yvonne: ::yes YOUR MAGESTY.:: //baka...//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yvonne: Kinda weird huh? Do any of you get the PLOT now? And how many people here have seen Love Hina? Its so funny!  
  
Anyway, R+R!  
  
Yami Yvonne: **leaps in and Attackes Yvonne**  
  
Yvonne: HEY!  
  
Yami Yvonne: I have (sarcasticly) THE SICKNESS!  
  
Yvonne: Sheesh.. R+R! **runns away** 


	3. Yami Chaos C III

Yvonne: YAY... Another Chapter!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Yvonne: w00t. This will probably be one of your last chapters before starting another fic.  
  
Yvonne: Go get some more Sugar, Glum Bumm.  
  
Yami Yvonne: OkaY! ................................................. Glum Bum??  
  
Yvonne: just Go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yvonne: **Wakes Up** Hey, isnt my yami Insane? How am I out?  
  
Yugi: Our Yami's Egsausted themselves. They are in their soul rooms.  
  
Tsunami: **Walkes in and Destroyes tonz of stuff with the Rose Mallet**  
  
Yvonne+Yugi: AAAAAAAHHH! TSUNAMI CAUGHT THE SICKNESS!  
  
Tsunami: Naw... This is how I alwase Act! ^_^  
  
Yvonne: oh yeah  
  
Yugi:...  
  
Tsunami: Okay! Off to Cook (and eat) Some Ramen Noodles!  
  
Yvonne: RAMEN? OH YAY! I'LL JOIN YOU!   
  
Quistis: **from another room** RAMEN? ME TOO!!!!!  
  
Yugi: O.OU .... Okay. I'm all alone.... In a room... That has been totally Destroyed.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~IN THE KITCHEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ramen Noodles: **sizzel** hey guys... Dont I look good? To eat?? Eat Me!  
  
Yvonne+Quistis+Tsunami: OKAY! **munch Munch...**  
  
Yvonne+Quistis: Huh????? AHHH OUR YAMI'S ARNT TIRED ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tsunami: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Good or Bad? Send me a Reveiw! 


End file.
